Chapter 139
It Turns Me On! ♥ is the 139th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Summary With the need to test Yuri Miura 's witch power, Noa is summoned to the student council office by the council. Although not entirely consent of being the guinea pig, Noa changes her mind since Ryu is here with her, prompting Ryu to ask why it's her who was summoned which Nene replies is due to both Maria and Meiko are busy and so they refused. Also, the former witches are several few people that are trustworthy and knew the existence of the witch power. Noa then attempts to drag Ryu out of the room to test the power but is stopped by Nancy since they have to analyze the power carefully as it's the new one. Ryu then test out the power by using a strong headbutt on Noa's head, causing her to become really angry and sent him into the wall with an extremely powerful attack. The more frightening news is that Nancy doesn't sense any power being used on Noa, despite using the same technique that Yuri used. Shinichi speculates that it might be that the strength of the headbutt is not high enough, causing Noa to run across the room in shock only to be headbutt by Ryu again and no power is activated. This cause both Toranosuke and Nene a giant question why both Masamune and Yuri's power doesn't require kissing. Having an idea, Noa gives Ryu a big kiss on his lip, surprising him and Nancy with the latter even more surprised that the power is now activated, making Toranosuke concludes that Ryu can only use his power through kissing. As Noa doesn't show any visible change, the group concludes that the power might be have a delay effect and allows her to go home. The next day, while waiting for Tatsumi to finish the Miso Soup, Ryu recieves a massage and photo from Noa who wonders that is she really under the power. As he is thinking about saving the photo and facing Shirashi's wrath, Ryu is surrounded by a mist and found himself in somebody's bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he sees a girl drying herself from bath and looking at the massage that she received from her senior, Ryu himself, revealing that the girl is Noa with her hair down. Acknowledging that he managed to somehow sees through Noa perspective, Ryu manages to influence her to wear sexy lingerie, uses red hair ribbon, brings Shoba keychain to school and lets her hair down. Returning to his house, Ryu quickly leaves for school and is surprised at Noa's choices of fashion and Shoba Keychain that matched his influence, allowing him to conclude that Yuri's power allows the user to control anyone they used their power on to do anything. At the front of the building, Nene and Midori are spying on Meiko and her two friends who are giving an outdoor speech about the unfairness in club budget toward the cultural clubs, Ryu's secretary position in the student council despite his low grade, and the council abusing their power to the other cultural clubs' members. The crowd gives Meiko large cheer which left the girls puzzled how a shy person like her is able to do something like that. Nearby, Masamune and Yuri are content that the latter power is working well, and so do the end of the student council.. Characters in Order of Appearance #Noa Takigawa #Ryu Yamada #Nene Odagiri #Midori Arisugawa #Toranosuke Miyamura #Shinichi Tamaki #Nancy #Tatsumi Yamada #Mitsuru Kameda #Hideaki Tsurukawa #Meiko Otsuka #Masamune Ichijo #Yuri Miura Abilities used *Invisibility * Provocation * Power Detection *Mind Control Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 17